Manual switching devices of this kind are used, for instance, in motor vehicles for controlling various functions. Such manual switching devices are often exposed to the unfavorable influences of moisture, wetness, dust, sulphur and other atmospheric substances. With the known manual switching devices, moisture or dust can reach the switching contacts and the circuit board conductors. This can result in a considerable number of malfunctions of the switching device.